


Spirit

by wary_deku



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wary_deku/pseuds/wary_deku
Summary: The well-being of the hotel and her friends are jeopardized, and it’s in her hands to protect them.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Spirit

Thin, sharp nailed fingers drummed rythmically against dark mahogany. The lonely bar the deer sat in had a few other patrons, scattered across the room or crowded among the small box tvs that were located among most parts of the bar. It was dim, and a draft from some crack in the building swept over the group of unknowns. A less than advanced screen was taken over by a broadcast that extended to all of hell. People payed closed attention, snickering or huffing at the impossible plan being set up. Everything was going downhill, was the epiphany that she faced. The credibility of the place she was supposed to assist was going down the drain, and her friend was crestfallen at the mocking expressions of her beloved people. The princess, the deer realized, was failing in the first step despite her confidence in the project. She was on edge; angry. That much was obvious when she got into a fist fight with weirdly proportioned demon reporter- causing unneeded ruckus that simply made people disbelieve the princess further.

When the owner behind the bar had laughed, calling Charlie’s plan idiotic, Mallory had narrowed her eyes and growled. Gasps of shock erupted from all around her, choking noises sounding from behind the counter. Long, winding lights had wrapped around the owner’s shoulders and up; applying bruise-inducing force. The festive lights gripped the rude demon, slamming their ugly head into the alcohol arranged onto the dirty shelves behind them. Liquid spilled over as the man collapsed roughly, dripping onto the knocked out figure. The lights pulled back, slithering back to their place on her antlers. Mallory stared a second longer at the scum, turning her gaze backto look at the compressed screen. She made sure that the interview had ended before diverting her attention away, her snake like lights shooting from her body and breaking all the screens and knocking people over. She hadn’t intended to push them, but alas. 

The patrons had already backed away from her as she suddenly pushed the barstool back. It made a scraping noise, tipping over and rolling away. It was almost like even the furniture wanted to avoid her wrath, none being in the way of the entrance as it once was. Mallory raised an eyebrow as she walked forward, but was glad for less tedious work. As she went to leave- she paused. She moved her head to the side, one glowing eye sending fear coursing through their system. “I hear  any  of you making mockery of the princess again-” Her voice bellowed slowly, instilling dread in the listening audience. “ I will have no mercy.”  The lights flickered rapidly, her shilouette becoming larger in appearance and bending the sinners to their hands and knees. They begged for their life, eyes clenched shut and hands locked together. With that, Mallory was satisfied. 

She left the bar in chaos, eyes contemplating. What did that interview mean for the future of the hotel? It couldn’t mean anything good for Charlie, she knew that much. She had to get back to the hotel, and fast. She reached into her pocket, fishing for her phone and grasping the tiny device in her large hands. She tapped on the screen for a few seconds, her phone beginning to ring. Mallory lifted the phone up to her ear and began to walk as it rang, heading towards her abode. She tried to be patient, but her tolerance began to thin. Why did she never answer the phone when called for something important? She aggressively hung up after a few more seconds, knowing that any hope of Clark picking up the phone after that many rings was useless. She turned around abruptly and stomped towards the lair of her unreliable friend, ready to tear the little devil a new one. 

She had a sneaking suspicion that her friend was either hungover or sleeping with some gross demon from another territory. Her questions were answered when she had finally arrived at the front door of Clark, and the door was begrudgingly opened after a series of pounding fists, by one sleepy eyed devil. Mallory was _right_ !  Clark stood in place, rubbing her eyes groggily, and wearing a simple satin robe that failed to hide the bare skin. Mallory’s eye twitched angrily, face lifting up into a snarl. “What’s the use of the robe when it hides nothing?” She crossed her arms tightly and glared at Clark. She wondered who the “lucky” guy was that slept in her rather promiscuous friend’s bed. The shorter of the two shrugged, not really caring. “What’s up Mal?” The deer sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I called you. I need a ride as soon as possible. Can you be ready in 5?” Clark perked up at the question, nodding in alert. “Is everything okay?” She was concerned greatly, not liking seeing her overlord companion upset. 

“It’s certainly not good. Be ready soon, okay?” Mallory dismissed Clark, stalking to Clark’s car. The front door closed with hesitance, Clark disappearing behind the dark wood. Mallory opened the passenger door, falling into the leather seat. She fidgeted for a second,beginning to examine the beloved vehicle. She sat in a red convertible, and she noticed for the 100th time that it was in great condition with the complimenting colors. Clark always had good taste in machinery, Mallory had noticed over the many years they worked together. Mallory looked over as the door slammed open, two muffled voices becoming clear as the they stumbled outside. The unknown person of the pair was a rather good looking, but still mediocre demon. He was having an attitude with being pushed out so suddenly, standing taller than Clark and flexing his hands in a grabbing motion. The devil rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She was dressed in her regular attire, strapped with knives and guns. Clark was not scared by the man, being more than prepared to deal with the problem. She was required to not kill unless she was in danger or it was needed, but she wasn’t against intimidating and hurting cocky assholes. Sometimes though, her intimidation didn’t work.

He was swearing profusely, close to her face.and not answering to her blatant, wavering authority. She huffed reaching for her gun, watching as the demon began reaching for her with evil intent. He was crazy to think he would lay a hand on her and get out of this unharmed. Clark swiftly pulled out her gun, bringing up to the man’s head and glaring. She began to panic though, as he didn’t slow his advances, grabbing ahold of her neck with crushing force. Clark wheezed in suprise, being lifted into the air with scary strength. She was scared she was gonna die- knowing that even if she was mentally strong, physical strength was not in her expertise. 

An unknown feeling filled her veins, tears gathering in her eyes. 

She was _scared_ !

The gun fell from her hand as it dropped, body unable to keep her eyes open. His hand didn’t stay around her neck long, as a loud, ear piercing screech echoed and he was strangled with layers upon layers of slithering lights. What the asshole hadn’t noticed was the increasing proximity of Mallory, her form hunched over his own. Her face was twisted into one of pure anger, teeth sharp and pupils wide and glowing. All that could be heard were ringing bells and an extended screech from deep in her chest. It all happened so fast, and in reality, none of them could clearly figure out what was happening.

The lights let go of the now limp corpse, dropping it to the ground with a thud. Mallory blinked rapidly, twitching from fading anger. She slowly looked over at Clark, wondering if that pig killed her little devil. She stood still, hoping that her friend was still alive. Mallory shuffled forward with a heavy heart, tears welling up in her eyes when the reality of her friend’s possible passing hit her. She crouched and reached a shaky hand out towards Clark, sadness engulfing her. She layed a cold hand on her friend’s shoulder, shaking her lightly. She held her breathe, waiting several long seconds for some reaction from her horned friend. Nothing. Hiccuped cries fell from her mouth, hunching over with grief. A long, prolonged scream rung around her territory. This time it wasn’t just anger, but a scream of loss. She dragged her small friend up into a hug, wrapping her lanky arms around the limp demon. “How dare you!? We were supposed to help Charlie..we were supposed to be together forever!” Mallory choked on her tears, holding Clark tightly in anguish. Pain. So much pain. She constantly lost everything good, whether she was alive or dead. It hurt so much, so much that her heart squeezed and twisted. Cold, sad tears fell onto her friend’s tan back, Mallory’s cold exterior broken. Why had she made such comments on her friend? Why hadn’t she stopped that monster from killing her? Why was she too late? Questions raced through her head, but she knew what she had to do.

With weak limbs, she moved her friend into her arms bridal style. She slowly stood up, knees nearly buckling at the reality hitting her all at once. She knew she couldn’t burn her dear friend’s body, and she didn’t want anybody going to a deceased one’s home. So she dragged her feet into the memory filled home and placed her on the disorganized bed. She took off her shoes, and reached for the strapped weapons. She placed them on the stand next to Clark, being gentle with everything she held. She leaned over for a second, watching her tan friend’s face. Clark was beautiful alive, and beautiful as a corpse. She closed her eyes with pain that had left dried tear tracks, and kissed Clark’s forehead with gentleness. Mallory hoped that some day she’d see Clark again, that death would not do them part. She would at least be hopeful for that. 

She smiled sadly and backed away a few minutes later, heading out of the sad penthouse. She stood on the walkway that lead to the door, eyes staring at the disgusting corpse that collapsed in front of Clark’s house. Mallory took no care with the body and dragged it to the dumpster across the street, tossing the monster to the bottom of the trash. She brushed her clothes off and headed back towards the convertible, sadness still present in her heart. She wasn’t a fan of driving. That’s why she had asked her little devil for rides, but she guessed she had to drive herself now. It was pleasant most of the time, but now she knew it would be quiet and depressing. She looked at the ground next to the convertible, spotting the fallen revolver that had magic bullets. She squeezed her eyes shut, but picked the gun up with delicacy. She placed it by the door, not excited to go back inside the death chamber. Mallory clambered into the driver’s seat and started the engine, eyes glazing over with a frown.


End file.
